Grave Misconceptions
by Love Crazed Moron
Summary: What happens when Natsume burns a guy too many and ends up suspended in his room? He goes to facebook is what happens.    A re-write of Mikan's Phone so its still essentially the same thing, with some minor changes. R&R!


**Grave Misconceptions  
><strong>

B Y : L o v e C r a z e d M o r o n

**A/N:** Hello people! Just a random one-shot that I thought of while on facebook. This is te Revised version of Mikan's Phone by the way! So, ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice or Facebook. If I did, then, I would be filthy rich right now.

* * *

><p>A certain black haired lad is grounded in his dorm for putting at least a dozen guy's hair on fire simultaneously for innocently eying (more like glancing a bit too long actually) a certain brunette that was the object of the said lad's affection. "Ugh! Can't do anything. Might as well use the facebook thing everyone's talking about…" Natsume muttered to himself as he turned on his computer and logged on to facebook. Only to find his Mikan's facebook status.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan Sakura<strong> is getting to know Andy better. She also has high hopes for him.

_Hotaru Imai, Anna Umenomiya, Kokoro Yome, Nonoko Ogasawara, Sumire Shouda, Yuu Tobita and 1,000 others likes this._

**Comments**

**Anna Umenomiya** Good for you Mikan-chan! Good luck! 3

**Hotaru Imai** Good Luck baka. I want a full report about it.

**Nonoko Ogasawara** Ohhh! Mikan-chan, Good luck!

**Mikan Sakura** Thanks for everything Nonoko and Anna and everyone who liked! And you can count on the report Hotaru-chan! :3

**Sumire Shouda** Humph! At least now I know your not such a complete idiot.

.

**Natsume Hyuuga** feels like toasting a certain guy called Andy.

**Comments**

**Kokoro Yome** Jealous much Natsume? ;P

**Natsume Hyuuga** Shut up Yome!

**Mikan Sakura** What did Andy do to you Natsume. He was with me the entire time and he never even came near you ...!

**Kokoro Yome** Ohh…. That's gotta hurt!

**Natsume Hyuuga** ….

.

**Hotaru Imai** can't decide who's more idiotic, Hyuuga or Sakura?

_Ruka Nogi, Kokoro Yome, Anna Umenomiya, Nonoko Ogasawara, Tsubasa Andou and 2,000 others like this_

**Comments**

**Sumire Shouda** Imai! How dare you insult Natsume-sama! Of course Sakura is far more idiotic. Natsume-sama is anything but idiotic!

**Hotaru Imai** No one asked for your opinion seaweed head. -_-

**Kokorom Yome** Ohhh…

**Hotaru Imai** You too Yome.

**Kitsuneme** That's the second time today, Koko! Don't you ever learn?

**Ruka Nogi** What a mean status, Hotaru-chan.

**Hotaru Imai **Shut up Ruka. And you liked it you baka.

**Sumire Shouda** Since when did Imai and Ruka-sama become on the first name basis! I think pigs can fly!

**Mochu** This is Gakuen Alice baka. Pigs DO fly here. I can make them at least…

**Mikan Sakura** Permy-chan, I think they started the first name thing-o last week while Ruka-pyon was running after Hotaru-chan.

**Sumire Shouda** I am NOT Permy or Seaweed head! And I for one am surprised with you Mikan. You managed to say something of use!

**Mikan Sakura** Mou, Permy!

.

**Mikan Sakura** All's well with me and Andy!

_Hotaru Imai, Anna Umenomiya, Kokoro Yome, Nonoko Ogasawara, Sumire Shouda, Yuu Tobita, Ruka Nogi, Kitsuneme, Tsubasa Ando, Misaki Harada and 50,000 others likes this._

**Comments**

**Misaki Harada** That's great news Mi-chan! Tell me all about it later!

**Anna Umenomiya** Way to go Mikan!

**Hotaru Imai** Even I am surprised Mikan… -_-

**Narumi Anjo** My my Mikan.

**Kokoro Yome** Pedo alert! Pedo Alert!

**Narumi Anjo** What did you say Koko ;)

**Kitsuneme** Koko! Run for your life!

**Ruka Nogi** Im afraid it's too late for Koko, Kitsu.

**Mikan Sakura** *Hic* RIP Koko, you shall be missed *Hic*

**Sumire Shouda** What the fudge!

.

**Natsume Hyuuga** is getting more and more pissed by the minute.

_No one likes this….._

.

**Ruka Nogi** plans to be as far away from Natsume right now and until he explodes or miraculously cools down…

_1,000,000,000 agrees with this…_

_._

**Hotaru Imai** being around Mikan is 10,000 rabbits per person and Hana Hime Den Blueprints is 5,000 rabbits. If interested, please contact yours truly.  
><em>100,000 people likes this<em>

_._

**Nonoko Ogasawara** and **Anna Umenomiya** joined the created a group **_'We're lucky to be Mikan's friend!_''**

**Comments**

**Hotaru Imai** Tsk. Looks like you idiots were able to dodge my mony making schemes. But not for long...

**Nonoko Ogasawara** I have a feeling we made a bad move Anna! We shouldn't have neem such smart asses.

**Anna Umenomiya** I think your right, Nonoko! We're sorry Hotaru!

**Hotaru Imai** Tsk. At least you girls learn...

**Sumire Shouda** You should learn from them Yome.

**Kokoro Yome** What's to learn?

**Mikan Sakura** WAHH! How come your apologising for making a group with people who are my friends! What's wrong with celebrating friendship! o.O

**Narumi Anjo** Oh ho ho ho ho! Mikan~chan! Feel free to come to my room for comforting!

**Tonouichi Akira** No Mikan~chan! Come to me!

.

**Ruka Nogi** This school is SWAMPED by pedos.

__Hotaru Imai, Anna Umenomiya, Kokoro Yome, Nonoko Ogasawara, Sumire Shouda, Ruka Nogi, Kitsuneme, Tsubasa Ando, Misaki Harada agrees with this.__

__.__

**Natsume Hyuuga** is getting pissed more than ever with all these comments.

**Comments**

**Kokoro Yome** He's gonna blow!

**Natsume Hyuuga** I'm gonna kill you first Yome.

**Kokoro Yome** HA! I'm already dead! Weren't you paying attention?

**Natsume Hyuuga** Then, I'm somehow going to revive you then, kill you and repeat the said cycle for at least a thousand times…

**Kokoro Yome** *Gulp*

**Hotaru Imai** Can I stay and watch? -_-

**Kokoro Yome** Sadistic Much?

**Hotaru Imai** Oh, just shut up Yome. I'm surprised there's even an internet connection there in the afterlife…

**Kokoro Yome** Tou'd be surprised with what they have here! And I'll pay you a million rabbits if you help me rest in peace!

**Hotaru Imai** Double that and you have a deal… $_$

**Kokoro Yome** Done Deal! *hands Imai her cash*

**Hotaru Imai** Nice doing buisness with you. $_$

.

**Natsume Hyuuga** to **Mikan Sakura** Who the fuck id Andy! Your my girl Sakura and No one else's, you got that! You cant go two timing me Sakura! And when the hell did you two get together! I always kept an eye out for you!

_Hotaru Imai, Anna Umenomiya, Kokoro Yome, Nonoko Ogasawara, Sumire Shouda, Yuu Tobita, Ruka Nogi, Kitsuneme, Tsubasa Ando, Misaki Harada and 10,000,000 others likes this._

**Comments**

**Sumire Shouda** Nooo! Natsume-sama! Noooo!

**Hotaru Imai** Finally Hyuuga. You finally admitted it. But remember, I'm the only one who's allowed to make the baka cry.

**Ruka Nogi** I never knew you had it in you to finally do it Natsume! I'm proud of you!

**Mikan Sakura** What the fudge is going on?  
>100,000 people likes this<p>

**Anna Umenomiya** Ohh…. Poor poor Natsume….  
>100,000,000 agrees with her<p>

.

**Mikan Sakura** is currently chatting with Andy and he proves to be extremely helpful! 3

_Hotaru Imai, Anna Umenomiya, Kokoro Yome, Nonoko Ogasawara, Sumire Shouda, Yuu Tobita, Ruka Nogi, Kitsuneme, Tsubasa Ando, Misaki Harada and 100,000 others likes this._

**Comments**

**Hotaru Imai** Told you it was a good idea.

**Mikan Sakura** I know so thanks Hotaru

**Natsume Hyuuga** Imaiiiii…

**Kokoro Yome** Uh-oh…

.

**Natsume Hyuuga** Can't take it any longer and is barging into a certain Polka's room…

**Comments**

**Mikan Sakura** I hav a bad feeling about this -_-

**Hotaru Imai** I'm giving you a discount for being such a regular customer on doors. 5% of, nothing more.

**Ruka Nogi** Natsume...

.

**Ruka Nogi** Why am I surrounded by such surreal people?

**Comments**

**Sumire Shouda** Oh, Ruka-sama! That doesn't include me, right?

**Kokoro Yome** Your an Alice is why.

**Hotaru Imai** I beleive that was a rhetorical question, Yome.

**Ruka Nogi** O.O

* * *

><p>A pissed off Natsume angrily got off the computer practically slamming it shut, much to his frustration and sped off through the hallways and into the newly promoted Mikan's double star room and kicked her door open along the way.<p>

"There you are polka dots, or should a say - Ichigo kara…" Natsume said with a snicker.

"Natsume no hentai!" Mikan yelled.

Then, Natsume saw a blue/black phone in a casing of a guy with black spiky hair and blue eyes in a phone stand shaped like a seat on the windowsill beside Mikan's bed.

"Ohh! Natsume, meet Andy, my new phone! Andy meet Natsume!" Mikan said enthusiastically.

Natsume stood there dumbfounded with shock as the phone replied in a computerized voice, "Hello Natsume."

... Just how is the 'great' Natsume Hyuuga supposed to reply to that?

* * *

><p>Somewhere...<p>

"Psst... That's what you get for having such a huge ego." I lavender eyed beauty chuckled.

"Natsume is going to incinerate you if he finds out about this. I mean, you knew this would happen when you gave Mikan that phone didn't you?" A blue eyed lad worriedly said.

"Oh, I've got protection. You should be more worried more about yourself."

"Hotaru, please don't scare me. And your the one who brought me into this."

"That isn't reason enough for Hyuuga. I know you know that much."

_*gulp*_

* * *

><p>... and that was what happened on that faithful day, someone learned how to be more careful as not to have Grave Misconceptions like that day again...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** How was it? This was my first try at humour! Your feedback are very much appreciated!


End file.
